The Rescue
by Sin Like U Mean It
Summary: Kinda long fluff drap thing I wrote while I couldn't sleep Carter/Rosie Femslash if you DONT LIKE DONT READ


"OK Freshmen I think I can take it from here." Donny said emerging from the crowd of dancing people. He slowly took Carter's hand which received an odd look from Rosie.

"No" Carter pulled her hand away looking at Donny seriously, Rosie smiled to herself.

"Carter whats the problem? I thought we had you know something."

"Actually we don't" She replied step back a bit.

"OK what's up isn't this what you've been waiting for since like third grade?"

"Before I put on this dress, you couldn't even remember my name." Donny looked down at his feet. "I might be a princess tonight, but Ill always be bait girl and I'm proud of that."

"Carter you're making a big mistake"

"No Donny" She shook her head a little and smiled. "I don't think I am." Donny just looked at her rolled his eyes and walked away.

"You deserve better then him Carter" Rosie said linking her arm with her friends.

"I know" She looked into Rosie's eyes but quickly looked away. "Too bad it took this long to realize it." They grabbed the freshmen and started to dance again. After Margret came up to them.

"Carter, Rosie I just wanted to thank you for tonight I never though I could look beautiful, or feel beautiful for that matter."

"Oh Margret you are beautiful." Rosie agreed with Carter(She said something in Spanish lol)

"And thanks for not calling me Muffy." Margret added happily.

"No problem." Carter replied in an odd tone.

"Oh I love this song lets go dance." Margret tried to pull the two of them to the dance floor.

"Why don't you two go ahead be princesses." Carter said taking Rosie's hand and gently squeezing it.

"OK." Both girls agreed and went off to dance. Carter nodded to herself taking a breath, putting her mask back on.

'It's time.' She though to herself as she walked off to find the other girls who had masks.

"OK there about to announce the winners lets put our masks on." They all nodded and did so. Carter looked off to Rosie seeing her smile and couldn't help but do so herself. General Kane walked into the gym looking around.

"Princesses everywhere." He smiled to himself seeing the Caribbean Blue dress he had though to be Rosie's"Ah Caribbean Blue, Beautiful indeed." He walked towards Carter and leaned in to her. "Come with me now Princess, and no harm will come to your friend's. She did as she was told. After Rosie was announced Queen and finished giving her speech she walked off stage knowing something was wrong. Little did she know that her best friend was being led to a helicopter where 'Princess Rosalinda' would be brought back to Cos-ta Luna.

"I have to find Carter." She told Margret smiling weekly the girl nodded watching Rosie walk off. They had almost reached the helicopter when.

"General Kane" was called out by Rosie causing both the General and Carter to turn around. Carter pulled off the mask.

'Rosie no I was so close' She though staring at Rosie.

"Well it appears as if everyone wants to be a princess." He flipped his cape behind him and walked towards the princess. "Unfortunately it is time for the masquerade to end."

"What are you doing the plan was working perfectly." Carter asked a small look of shock on her face.

"This was a very brave plane." Rosie looked at Carter her lips quivering slightly."But this is my fight not yours."

"You don't have to go with him."

"Enough, as the Princess so eloquently pointed out, this is not your fight." The General interrupted guesting towards the helicopter. Rosie looked Carer in the eyes then down at her feet and walked to the helicopter. Carter stood there not knowing what to do. When the doors flew open revealing her dad and his boss.

"General Kane." The woman stated with a smile.

"Good to see you again" Mr. Mason stepped down from the aircraft.

"What is the meaning of this? You are interfering with official business of Cos-ta Luna." Kane stated gingerly.

"Maybe this will fly in your country, but here it's called kidnapping."

"Were turning you over to the international authorities." Kane turned to flee. "Get him."

"No let me. I'm gonna enjoy this" Mr. Mason took off after the General, and he girls ran to hug each other.

Rosie barred her face in the crook of Carter's neck and started to cry. "I cant believe you did this for me." She held tight to Carter.

'How could I not I love you Rosie' She thought to herself but knew she couldn't say it. She took a breath letting go of her friend. "That's what princesses do, they do for each other."

"You are truly a princess now Carter Mason, you rightfully deserve this." She smiled taking the crown she had received not moments ago and placed it on Carters head. Carter smiled at Rosie taking one of her hands from the crown pulling her into a hung. They both smiled but Carter's faded as her heart started to race. She took a deep breath, loosening her hold on Rosie.

"Carter what is wrong?" Rosie moves to look at Carter.

"It's nothing Rosie it's nothing." She faked a smile. She suddenly felt a gentle gloved hand holding her face and again her heart sung feeling like to would burst at any minute. She looked up only to be looking straight into deep brown eyes that had so many times had her heart skip a beat if not stop completely for a few seconds.

"Do not lie to me Carter, please I know you better then you might think." Carter bit her lip every bone in her body telling her to just close the short distance between there lips and just kiss her like she had wanted to since the day she had seen her cry, covered in frozen yogurt. But it was too late her body had already done so and before either her or Rosie knew they were kissing. Rosie had never kissed anyone she didn't know what to do so she just stood there hand still on Carter's cheek and closed her eyes. Carter pulled Rosie closer placing both hands on her waist instinctively, having never kissed anyone either. She slowly pulled away keeping her eyes closed afraid of what she might oped her eye's to. "I've never kissed anyone before." Rosie whispered her hand dropping from Carter's cheek to her shoulder.

"I...I'm sorry." Carter said opening her eye's and looked down at her feet. Rosie pulled Carter's head back up.

"No no no Carter do not be sorry." She removed her glove from her hand and rubbed her cheek.

"I shouldn't of taken your first kiss...I shouldn't have even kissed you in the first place I'm so sor..." Her words we cut off by the soft press of Rosie's lips to her's again. Rosie's arm's wrapped around Carter's neck pulling there body's as close as they could get. Carter's arms wrapped around Rosie's waist as a slight moan escaped her shocking Rosie who pulled back thinking she had done something wrong.

"Did I hurt you? I am sorry Carter I did not mean to." Carter laughed slightly placing her forehead to her lovers.

"That was a good sound, it meant I liked what you were doing." She kissed the tip of her nose casing her to smile.

"Good I am glad to know this, I wouldn't want to ever hurt you....I love you Carter." She placed her head on Carter's shoulder. She smiled and kissed the top of the other girl's head.

"I love you too my princess."

"You're princess?" Rosie asked looking up at Carter. She nodded.

"That is only if you want to be." Rosie smiled and kissed Carter sweetly.

"Ill take that as a yes." Carter said after the kiss the two girl's just stood there holding each other lovingly. No one else in the world mattered but the Princess of Cos-ta Luna and Her Knight of the bait shop.

One shot fluff I just finished and guess what it's only 4:40 in the morning HAHA anyway if half of it seems familiar guess what it's lines from the movie lol but anyway I hope you like it its just kinda a long drab and I like The Princess and Her Knight better but I wanted to write cause I couldn't sleep so here you go hope you like

~SinLikeUMeanIt~


End file.
